Our love
by Sophie Bea Louise
Summary: Harry and Ginny's love just can't be broken, he saw her as beautiful and she saw him as Harry Potter the love of her life so will Harry pluck up his gryffindor courage and ask Ginny to be his wife ? This is on the two's destined love also with Ron and Hermione with there magical love that no killing curse can destroy. PLEASE REVIEW !


Ginny loved her family she did although she never admitted it she needn't her brothers and parents knew it aswell as she herself did. That was the great thing about The Weasley Family they understood like they all did with Harry Potter.

Ginny turned at a sudden crash from the floor above where her small bedroom was Ron thought Ginny although her guess was wrong Harry let out a scream of pain she without hesitation hurried to the floor above of where her 20 year old boyfriend sat gripping his left leg tightly "You idiot" she laughed sweetly watching Harry's weak smile as he pulled himself up from the rubble of which surrounded him "Never fixing a leak ever again" he breathed kissing Ginny who flicked her wand behind her and all the rubble fell back into its normal place. The door suddenly opened, Hermione came in rapidly not that she had seen Harry and Ginny who broke apart. Hermione turned around and jumped with shock at the sight of the two who laughed "Oh sorry um Gin your mum needs help with dinner she's a bit mad so hurry" she said simply looking at Harry who eyed her curiously behind Ginny's back "Thanks but….." Hermione gave her a wide smile "I'd go Gin" she beamed encouragingly. Ginny looked perplexed "Alright" and with that she left the bathroom Hermione dropped her smile and her expression became stern yet curious. Harry continued to watch her amused until he finally asked what she was expecting him to quite clearly say "What?" Hermione let out a squeal of delight "Don't play dumb Harry Potter I know what you're planning to do" she said Harry was very confused "I don't know what your….." it was too late Hermione had cut him off "Oh but you do your going to propose to Ginny" she cried with delight Harry's heart dropped it was supposed to be a secret "Who have you told? Hermione looked offended "Oh Harry know one how could you no". It was Harry who broke the silence "I'm going to ask her tonight" Hermione smiled at Harry "I'm happy for you and Gin" she breathed patting his shoulder and swiftly leaving the bathroom and letting a smile curve her lips.

When everyone had eaten Harry felt Hermione's eyes watching him and then looking away when he caught her eye. Ginny took a sip of her pumpkin juice when Harry got down on one knee and pulled out a silver ring. Every single person in the room watched Harry and Ginny. Harry felt his heart begin to race "Will you marry me Ginny Weasley?" Ginny smiled and nodded "Yes" she cried kissing her fiancée on the lips as he slipped the ring on Ginny's wedding finger. let out a huge sob and ran to hug Harry and her daughter as Fleur too began to cry. Ron seemed utterly speechless but smiled at Harry and raised his goblet with Hermione who kissed him on the cheek happily. Harry and Ginny could not wipe smiles from there faces for the rest of the night. "I love you "they both said to each other before Harry left to return to his house at 12 Grimmauld place that he shared with Ron who left with him.

The next day Ginny awoke early and felt the ring on her finger which reminded her that the wonderful event of the night before was not in her dreams it was real she dug her head under her pillow and let out a quiet squeal of delight as Hermione breathed deeply in her sleep but did not wake much to Ginny's relief. She pulled herself out of her bed and looked at her new poster of the Holyhead Harpies which was her favourite qudditch team and it was her dream to play for them. She walked down several flights of stairs and found her mother and father sat at the long table in the kitchen "Oh morning Ginny dear" beamed at her daughter who helped herself to toast and sat down saying good morning to her mother and father as she did so. "Harry is a sweet boy" muttered beginning to flick her wand so her knitting in the corner began to sew by itself. Ginny giggled she just couldn't help herself he's more than sweet she thought turned to her "Sleep well?" Ginny nodded "When your father proposed to me I couldn't" laughed grinning at Arthur who smiled picking up his brief case kissing his wife on the cheek and then his daughter "Bye dad" Ginny said as her father left though the back door with a wave. When left hurried over to Ginny and took a seat "So when's the wedding?" she asked cheerfully to which Ginny shrugged as soon as possible she thought with a small smile that she tried to hide "Oh well no rush though Ginny you and Harry are still young yes" Ginny knew her mother would say that all of her older brothers had moved out it was only her the youngest at home still "Yes mum I know" she huffed smirking. "I better get dressed Harry's coming round in a bit." She said simply returning to her bedroom of where Hermione sat reading A History Of Hogwarts again. Ginny put on a white summer dress with silver sandals quickly and ran downstairs to find Harry sat at the table waiting for her."Hey don't you look beautiful" Harry smiled kissing his fiancée on the lips softly "Like always" he continued smiling at Hermione who had just entered the kitchen "Hi Harry" she replied her head in her book. Harry checked his watch "We better go" he said to Ginny and saying goodbye to and Hermione. "Where are we going?" Ginny asked taking Harry's hand who let his lips curl into a grin "Wait and see."

Ginny gasped and jumped into Harry's arms she was utterly ecstatic "I love it thank you" she laughed as she picked up the latest broom around. Harry chuckled at Ginny's reaction "If you're done we've got a dinner to go to" he told her taking her hand and apparating to 12 Grimmauld place that was tidy and had rose petals leading into the living room that held a cosy fireplace and a chocolate coloured sofa that looked beautiful with the cream carpet. The coffee table had candles and flowers on. "Oh Harry it's wonderful but where's Ron?" the redhead said sitting down opposite Harry "Out with Hermione he said something about The Hog's Head full of romance your brother" Harry laughed swallowing. Suddenly a familiar house elf came walking into the room "Miss Weasley or should I say " Kreacher whistled bowing low at Ginny and pouring her wine "Kreacher" Harry nodded and as he did Kreacher missed Ginny's cup and the red wine went all over her white dress "KREACHER!" Harry shouted using as many spells as he could to remove the stain. Kreacher began to cry Harry wasn't paying attention but Ginny looked sympathetically at him "Kreacher it's fine it was an accident" but Ginny's words seemed to make things worse he ran off sobbing "Why did you shout at him?" she asked Harry who put down his wand having removed the stain "I don't know I just did" he said attempting to kiss Ginny who pulled away Harry stopped looking confused and putout "Gin" but his fiancée put her hands on her hips like her mother often did "Say you're sorry" she said sternly "Sorry" he said annoyed with Ginny's request "Not to me to Kreacher go on" Harry looked dumbstruck and outraged but he loved Ginny and besides Kreacher had always been a good house elf "Fine KREACHER" he called as Ginny's expression became sweet and loving. Kreacher came in, his tears gone "I'm sorry for shouting at you" Harry said simply "Kreacher forgives Master Harry and wishes that Kreacher's new Mistress will forgive him" the house elf grunted. Harry turned to Ginny, he found it so odd how fond Kreacher was of her as just five years ago when Ginny was fourteen he despised her and called her a blood traitor "Oh it's fine" she smiled unaware of what Harry was thinking.

The next morning Ginny awoke to find Harry looking down at her a smile on his face "Morning" he smiled kissing her on the lips "Morning" she replied lifting herself up from the floor of where she lifted up the blanket which Kreacher put over them both the night before "Oh Harry ive got get home mum doesn't know I'm with you" she said rapidly. Harry's expression turned ridged and without speaking pasted Ginny her white shawl that match her dress that she was still wearing and apparated to The Burrow of where Mr and Mr Weasley stood, they showed no sign of anger or rage. "Hi mum, dad" Ginny said clearly expecting to be shouted out. "Hello dears" said simply "Did you have a nice dinner?" she asked "Um yeah how did you know?" Ginny said curiously. pointed at Harry "Sorry I didn't come home last night" her mum had cut her off "I figured you'd stay at Harry's anyway after what he was planning, the dinner and all that" smiled simply, Ron's hand on the family clock moved from travel to home, Harry turned to watch it and as he did so eyed her daughter curiously "How was it?" she mouthed with a sly grin. Ginny smiled back she needn't say anymore her mother knew what she was on about. "You git kicking me out of the house last night, Kreacher told me you were at The Hogs Head so I went there with Hermione who told me you and Gin were at home". Ron said as he walked into the house, let out a small chuckle and returned to reading The Daily Prophet. Harry turned to Ron "Well I didn't really want to listen to you and Hermione talk about how much you loved each other" Harry replied back laughing as Ron's ears turned maroon "You…" Ron laughed running after Harry who lifted up Ginny in front of him laughing "Get your sister" he said taking Ginny's hand and running into the garden as Ron ran jokingly after them both as they screamed.


End file.
